


you and me chasing paper

by usoverlooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Scott McCall,” Scott says, offering his hand over the space between the desks.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lydia chirps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me chasing paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> for Dicey, who gets me about this ship.

“I’m Scott McCall,” Scott says, offering his hand over the space between the desks. The redhead looks at it, almost as if it is offending her. Then she smiles.

“Okay,” she chirps. Then, she stands and walks away. Scott watches for a moment before she looks over her shoulder at him, hair spraying as she turns. “Come on, McCall.”

So he does.

 

 

 

 

“So why’d you move here?” Lydia asks a few weeks later. Scott looks up, surprised. He watches her for a second, watches her head nod as she types furiously, the pen stabbed through her bun shaking as she does. Blinking, he shakes himself.

“For the work. I’m from a small town – Beacon Hills - there wasn’t much use for me there,” he answers. It’s true, he’s just sort of simplifying matters. The truth of it is, in small towns there’s little use for superheroes. Which, he is.

“That explains the whole,” Lydia pauses in her typing to motion, one hand waving around Scott’s face, as if that encompasses her statement. Scott looks at her quizzically and she smiles. “You _know_ the whole corn fed, ‘golly gee miss’ thing you have going. I mean, it works and everything I just couldn’t help noticing.”

“Oh,” Scott says, trying to decide if he’s offended or not. Lydia’s back to typing already, the sound of it the only noise in the otherwise empty newsroom. “Is it a bad thing?”

Lydia looks over at that, her fingers freezing above the keys. Her face softens then, the computer screen lighting her face as one side of her mouth quirks up in a small grin. “It’s a good thing, Scotty.”

With an amused shake of her head, she goes back to typing. Scott watches her for a second, then smiles and goes back to his own story.

 

 

 

Scott saves seventeen kids on the next Tuesday, pulling their bus from nearly careening off a bridge after their driver had a heart attack. The bus is righted and he’s talking to a few of the kids - trying to calm them down - when he hears it. The all-too familiar sound of Lydia’s heels clacking along pavement. He turns, smiling and she nearly walks into him. Affording him a quick glance, she smiles passingly before crouching.

“Hi, sweetie, are you doing okay?” She asks a little girl Scott was comforting. Scott stares at her. The little girl nods and Lydia smiles, her arms propped on her knees as she crouches. “Is your mom or dad here? Do you think they’d let you talk to me about what happened? You’re really brave and I’d love to hear your story.”

The little girl stares at her for a moment and Scott wonders if the girl understands. Then, she nods and points to a woman talking to a police officer. Lydia stands, offers a hand to the little girl and lets herself be lead to the woman. Scott watches, incredulous at the turn of events.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Lydia calls over her shoulder to Scott. Scott blinks and laughs. He also obeys.

 

 

 

 

“He didn’t even have a name,” Lydia croons, feet propped up on her desk. Scott shrugs off his jacket and raises his eyebrows. Lydia gasps, then sits up, kicking her feet off the table. “Right, it was your day off. Get this – we’ve got a superhero. Just like Gotham and Central City, our very own champion for the people.”

“Wasn’t it your day off too?” Scott asks. Lydia shakes a hand at the comment, muttering about semantics. Scott laughs. “So how are you going to advertise him if he doesn’t have a name?”

“I came up with a name for him,” Lydia says with a shrug. Scott freezes and she rolls her eyes. “Calm down, Scotty, I gave him a good tough name – The Wolf. He had a full moon on his spandex suit, it wasn’t even a stretch.”

“Unlike the spandex, which was stretched,” Isaac comments as he leans against Lydia’s desk. She looks up at him until he sighs and moves to Scott’s. When he does, she swings her feet back up onto the desk. The heel of one foot rests on the toe of the other.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Lahey,” Lydia points out. Off Isaac’s offended look, Scott has to nod in agreement. Isaac groans at the betrayal, earning a laugh from Lydia. “Cheer up, I’ve got a cute tidbit about that spandex. It was – get this – ‘a present from his mother’. Isn’t that just the sweetest thing?”

Isaac laughs, one sharp chuckle. Scott smiles, until he looks over at Lydia. Her eyes bore into him, the smirk on her face not one of amusement. It’s more that of someone who has won something.

 

 

 

 

Scott flies to her window that night. She’s leaning out of it, glass of bourbon in one hand. When he stops, hovering, she reaches out the other hand and pushes on his chest.

“Golly, Pete, you’re awful late, I’m afraid Wendy grew up,” Lydia says as he lets himself be pushed back by her hand. He drifts back as she steps inside, setting the bourbon down, then returns. Grinning, she climbs onto the window sill and leans out, looking at him. “Would you catch me if I fell, Scotty?”

“How’d you know?” He asks in reply. Lydia studies him, eyes dancing over his face. Her grin fades as she leans out. Scott leans in, hands reaching up to cover hers on the window frame. “I’m not mad.”

“Can you even get mad?” Lydia asks. Her hair spills over her shoulder. Licking her lips, she looks down. “McCall, people aren’t good like you. Saving a school bus full of kids? C’mon, it was basically a neon sign.”

“So why not publish my name?” Scott asks, floating back from the window. Lydia looks up sharply at the question. Her expression guarded, she pulls her legs up onto the windowsill, so that she is crouched on it.

“People would come after you. I’m not going to ruin your life to sell a few headlines, I can do that just fine without the guilt,” Lydia says, sounding upset. Before Scott can apologize, she leans a little farther out. “You never answered my question. Would you catch me?”

He surges forward, ready for her to fall. Instead, he slams into her, sending her nearly toppling backwards. Before she does, Scott grabs her arms, pulling her into him. Lydia laughs against him.

“Calm down, Scotty, I wasn’t going to jump,” she says into his chest. He smiles with relief, rearranging his hold on her so that she stands on his feet, her eyes wide as he floats them away from the window.

“You look a little nervous, maybe I should take you flying more often,” Scott teases. Lydia laughs, a breathless sort of thing he feels until she turns her head to look up at him.

“Maybe that’s not what I’m nervous about,” Lydia replies. She smiles up at him and him down at her. “You should kiss me right now, Scott.”

So he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I may continue this. Maybe not. Comments are much loved!


End file.
